


in the moment

by renecdote



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Major Injury, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Kon looks at his hands. His fingers pick at a thread in the blanket. “So I said that I loved you.”Tim looks out the window. He brushes back the hair falling in his eyes. “Yeah.”“And you, um. You didn’t say it back.”





	in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: _ravenwolf36 asked: 12- For TimKon. "Don't you dare close your eyes on me."_

Conner’s eyes are wide and panicked when he grabs Tim’s sleeve. His voice is rough and thready when he asks, “Am I going to die?”

“No,” Tim snaps. Anxiety is thrumming beneath his skin. He tightens the tourniquet around Conner’s leg. “Stay still. This is going to hurt.”

“Tim-“ Conner’s fingers are iron around Tim’s wrist. “Tim, I love you.”

Tears are burning behind Tim’s mask. His hands don’t shake as he digs through flesh for kryptonite. His voice does. “I know, Kon. Now _shut up_ because you’re _not_ going to die. You’re not. Just, just stop talking and- Kon, look at me. Don’t you dare close your eyes on me, Conner Kent. _Kon_ -”

—

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Kon looks at his hands. His fingers pick at a thread in the blanket. “So I said that I loved you.”

Tim looks out the window. He brushes back the hair falling in his eyes. “Yeah.”

“And you, um. You didn’t say it back.”

Tim turns to look at Kon and the sunlight coming through the window highlights the shadows under his eyes. “I couldn’t.”

There’s fire in Kon’s leg and ice in his heart. “Oh.”

There’s a wobble in Tim’s voice. “If I’d let myself think, let myself feel, I… I needed to concentrate, you were bleeding out. I couldn’t-“ The heels of his hands press into his eyes. “I couldn’t consider you weren’t going to make it.”

“Hey, hey.” Kon reaches out. His fingers fall short; Tim will have to meet him halfway. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Tim falls into his arms. 

—

“I do love you.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“It’s okay, Tim. I know.”

“But-“

“Shh you’re ruining the moment.”

—

Tim shifts and his pillow grunts. He sits up quickly, almost topples off the bed; it’s not meant for two people. Conner’s hand snaps out and keeps him balanced. 

“Sorry,” Tim whispers. The room is dark now.

“”S okay,” Conner says. The beep of the heart monitor he’s connected to is steady. 

Tim tries to pull away. The hand around his arm tightens.

“Where’re you going?” Conner still sounds half-asleep.

“Um.” Tim’s voice is uncertain. “The bed is too small…”

A gentle tug. “So cuddle up.”

Tim bites his lip. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Conner shifts a little further over. His eyes crack open to melt Tim with their plea. “Stay. You won’t hurt me.”

Tim is weak and his boyfriend is warm. His resolve crumbles. He lays his head back down on Conner’s chest, drapes an arm across Conner’s hips. “Okay?”

“Perfect.”

—

“Aww, they’re so cute.” The voice filters in through foggy dreams. “Quick they’re waking up, someone take a picture.”

A click. A giggle. Kon peels his eyes open. His body is warm and heavy. Dark hair is tickling his nose. “Wha…”

Cassie leans into his field of vision. “Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

Kon grunts. The arm across his hips tightens. 

“Make them go away,” Tim grumbles. Kon lifts his head just enough to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Go away,” he says to their friends. 

Bart grins. “We thought you’d be up and about ignoring doctor’s orders by now.”

Tim reaches down and pulls the blanket up over his head. Kon rubs his shoulder.

“I was given incentive to stay in bed.”

“Oohh the kind where-“

“I have sixteen stitches in my leg, Bart.”

“So-“

Kon wishes there was something on hand he could throw. “Please get out now, I’m going back to sleep.”

He closes his eyes and listens to the shuffle of footsteps as Bart’s voice and Cassie’s amusement leave the way they came. Tim is a warm and comforting weight against Kon’s chest. Kon peels the blanket down just enough that Tim’s nose peeks out.

“Hey,” Tim says quietly. Kon thought he’d gone back to sleep. “I love you.”

Kon chuckles. He kisses his boyfriend’s nose. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are kudos are always appreciated, or come find me on tumblr [here](http://tantalum-cobalt.tumblr.com).


End file.
